The present invention relates to a novel method of removing a water based paint stain from a cloth object.
Prior art, such as the method found in the U.S. Pat. No. 1,230,668 to Casmire describe mixtures which may be used to remove oil based paint from articles without great damage to the skin of the user as well as the clothing worn by the user. Other formulations have been invented for stripping paints from wood and other solid objects such as those found in U.S. Pat No. 3,106,929 to Friedrich and U.S. Pat. No. 3,681,251 to Morrison.
An early method of cleansing composition was described in U.S. Pat No. 1,452,093 to Pollack, which included the use of sand or pumice in combination with soap and other ingredients.
Recently, water based paints such as acrylic paints, have been replacing oil based paints. Although removal of wet acrylic paint from clothing is a simple matter of washing the article of clothing in water, dried acrylic paints have been almost impossible to remove without destroying cloth itself. A method of removing a water based paint stain, such as acrylic paint, from an article of clothing is needed.